Just another Drarry fanfic
by DarkPoisonfang
Summary: Harry and Draco have hated each other since they first saw the other, but when Hogwarts tries a new tactic in getting the houses to get alongHarry and Draco are forced to share a dorm whether they like it or not how will spending time with each other change their thoughts and maybe even feelings... BOYXBOY no likey no readie T for later much much later chaps
1. Intro so normal day in Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters all rights go to J.K. Rowling, Hope ya enjoy!**

"I refuse to share a room with this, this imbecile!" Draco fumed at the headmaster standing before him, the blonds' figure just about shaking with poorly contained rage.

"I'm sorry to say Mister Malfoy, but the dorms have been decided there's just no room to switch anyone." Dumbledore sighed as the young wizard stormed off leaving a very anxious brunette behind.

"I'm so sorry Sir I promise we'll figure things out," Harry apologized profusely backing out of the spacious room hesitantly.

"All is well young Harry there's no need for _your_ apologies." The elderly headmaster called out to his retreating student.

"You twat, what was that? Talking to the _headmaster_ like that!" Harry practically screamed into his blond roommate's ear.

Well excuse me for not wanting to be stuck with a self-righteous moron like you!" Draco spat back, venom dripping on his words as he crossed to his side of their dorm.

"Fine I don't want to be stuck with a snotty brat like you either!" The quarreling pair sat in silence, each on their respective side of the dorm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe that out of the _whole _school I have to get stuck with him" Harry complained to his friends as they walked down the large halls while on the other side of the school a certain blond was saying the exact same thing.

"Little half wit better not cross his side or else I'll hex his ass into next year." Draco grumbled as he continued to jot down notes.

"Stupid Malfoy better not step a single contaminated foot on my side or I might aqua eruto him.

"You two must be getting along quite well then" Ron chuckled sarcastically.

"Quite well" Harry agreed rolling his eyes.

"Take a chill pill, least your not stuck with a Hufflepuff" Blaise said.

"But I'm gonna be stuck with him for the rest of the school years, not to mention how bloody stupid the whole bloody idea is 'to strengthen the bonds between houses' my ass" the angered blond finished his rant exasperated.

"Well I'm stuck with a Ravenclaw who absolutely refuses to stop studying so I get to come back to books upon books filling my dorm up to the point where its ridiculous." Ron groaned a headache forming from just the thought of all the books.

"I'm just fine with my roommate, I don't see why there's so much to complain about." Hermonie inquired a genuine look of puzzlement covering her features.

Both boys groaned knowing full well that whomever Hermonie was with would be getting aces for the rest of the school years.

"Why are you groaning so much today, the both of you" Hermonie questioned getting tired of the indirect answers. But still neither boy wanted to explain to her so she went back to her book annoyed with her friends.

"You talked to the headmaster didn't you?"

"Of course!" the blond retorted agitated.

"Then why not talk to Snape about it, I'm sure you can convince him of something." Pansy bickered as the trio of Slitherains walked down the crowed halls of Hogwarts.

"Pfft like that'll change much" Blaise interjected

"I wasn't talking to you Blaise I was asking Draco" Pansy pouted but continued on talking. "It might work since _your_ Snape's favourite," the girl giggled leaning against Draco who shrugged her off none to kindly.

"I guess I'll suck it up for now, but if Potter dares to cross me then I won't hesitate to at least get him suspended. " the blond growled out.

"Happy thoughts Draco, happy thoughts" Blaise chided softly in a singsong voice.

Arriving at his shared room Harry bid his friends goodbye. Walking inside the brunette collapsed onto his bed to take a much-needed nap.  
Awhile later Harry awoke to the sound rummaging papers, he opened his groggy eyes eye just enough to make out the blurry figure of his roommate across the room. Sitting up more properly Harry rubbed his eyes free of sleep before sliding on his glasses.

"You know what I could've done to you while you were asleep?" Draco glanced over briefly to tare at Harry before continuing on, "I could've basically killed you"

"But you didn't" Harry's reply came out more like a question than an answer not that Draco noticed, much.

"Sadly it wouldn't have given me any satisfaction, only disappointment that I couldn't defeat you while you're conscious." Draco retorted.

"Plus you would be expelled" the brunette added.

"Please with the strings I can pull it'd probably only be a long suspension." The blond waved his hand in an uncaring fashion.

"Really now?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Honestly Potter you're oblivious to the world outside your little 'chosen one' world you've made for yourself" Draco rolled his eyes before picking up his books just about ready to leave. "Oh, and by the way Granger said you missed one of your classes, but she had notes for you that she didn't trust me to give you" the blond said casually before exiting their dorm.  
Pondering on the thought Harry shifted his gaze momentarily over to his clock that told him he was about to be late for his next class. Hastily Harry snatched up his things running out the door attempting to still be on time, which was unlikely.

**AN: I've taken a weird liking to Harry Potter recently since it is the closest thing to Simon and Baz from the book Fangirl by Rainbow Rowel so this will be my second fic containing chapters! Yay! I know I should be working on H.B.S. but this came to me and will be for the weekend that I'm sick (this weekend) Also IMPORTANT Im basing Harry off of the book version as well as the cutesy version my friend and I like to think of him as so the "Aqua Eruto him" thing is me running out of ideas, it being to early/late, sickness and me being funny to myself or anyone who might get it but yeah...so I hope you enjoy my loosely strung fic and I think there in 4-6 year or something but no ones dead and Voldemort is not a threat nor is anyone overly evil just character persona evilness – sorry for the long AN but I just needed to ramble a little but (How many times have I said "but"?) anyways alls well!  
~Poisonfang **


	2. Lil bit different (mostly end area)

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling! Hope ya enjoy!**

DINING HALL (cause I don't like writing about boring classes) LUNCH

"So Harry have you finished complaining about your roommate yet," A Gryffindor teased, laughing when he heard a groan come from the still mopping brunette.

"Do not get him started he might never shut up." Ron grumbled stuffing his face contentedly despite his supposedly grumpy mood.

"No need to worry I'm past that, now its just silent pain," Harry groaned again rolling his eyes sarcastically as he picked his head up from the wooden table he began to pick at his food.

"Who taught you to eat like that? Harry Potter sit up straight and eat your food properly!" Hermione gasped, flicking the brunette harshly on the back of his head.

"Alright, alright ya don't have to be so fussy," Harry retorted. Stealing a quick glance behind him Harry saw Malfoy staring at him a smug smirk clinging to his lips. Growling softly Harry stabbed at his food, even though he did not have much of an appetite Harry just liked the feel of stabbing something, so he decided to eat.

"Well we better be off to Potions," Hermione said finishing her glass of water, standing up the trio left the dining hall arm in arm.

"Potter." Draco sneered as he shoved past Harry and Ron.

"Watch it Malfoy," Ron growled

"Poor Weasley, so deprived that you can't even come up with a good insult." Draco taunted, as his friends snickered around him.

"I would be careful what you say, Malfoy." Harry warned, grabbing Ron and Hermione by their arms and swiveled them around to go the opposite way.

"I knew you weren't a pureblood, but does that mean you're directionless too. Potions is this way!" Draco called laughing with his friends.

"There's more than one way to get to classes a prefect Slytherain like yourself should know that by know," Harry smirked in triumph at Draco's slightly baffled expression.

"Nice one Harry!" Ron praised his friend as they rounded another corner.

"Don't encourage him Ron," Hermione scolded.

"Thanks Ron," Harry replied as they entered the classroom, taking their seats the brunette felt a smoldering gaze that was trained on his back. Looking around for a split second he spotted Draco near the back –diagonal to him and his friends- he was glaring while the professor lectured on about something. Noticing his friend's distraction Ron leaned closer and whispered,

"What crawled up his ass and died?" snickering softly, Harry whispered back, careful not to gain the professor's attention

"I don't know, but hat ever it was its clearly stretched his inner bearings, so now he's taking it out on the rest of us." At this Ron snorted rather loudly making Harry laugh catching the teacher's interest quite easily.

"Boys would you like to explain what is so funny to you." Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

"No Sir!" Both teens replied immediately small smiles still adorned their faces though.

"10 points deducted from Gryffindor, and with that the end of class."

Parting ways with Hermione at the doorway, the boys left for Charms.

~~~~ONE BORING BUT STILL EXCITING CAUSE ITS CHARMS CLASS LATER~~~~

"Man am I ever tired, I'll see ya tomorrow" Harry's ginger friend yawned as he headed for his dorm.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night!" Harry called after Ron as the brunette stepped inside his own dorm.

"Potter always so polite." Harry's blond roommate teased lightly.

"Shut it would you," Harry pouted tiredly.

"What are ya gonna do? Curse me," Draco smiled enjoying himself as he teased his roommate.

"Please, I'm not in the mood" the brunette said his face turned into a almost blank slate that unnerved the Slythrin slightly since he was so accustomed to Harry's vivid expressions.  
Heading into their small bathroom harry changed out of his robes and into a plain t-shirt and pajama pants. Washing his face a little helped to clear his head. Coming back out Harry picked up the new book he had got from the library; plopping down on the bed Harry opened the novel to chapter 3.

"Remember to brush your teeth." Draco tested waiting for some type of reaction that he didn't necessarily receive.

"And what if I didn't you gonna scold me? You're not my mom Draco." Harry countered back, most people were smart enough to know Harry hated to be disrupted when he was reading a good book (which he was), but since Malfoy was so persistent the brunette was left with option: humor Draco till he was satisfied. So begrudgingly, Harry set his book down and turned to face Draco better.

"What do you really want Draco?" Harry questioned faintly.

"What I want? For you to give me more of a proper response."

"Someone likes attention." Harry teased his mood lightening a little

"Urg, that not what I meant, but see proper response!' Draco exclaimed.

"Proper interaction, emotions in what I say and do you mean." Harry inquired attempting to help the struggling Slytherin find his words.

"Yes! More like that" Malfoy pointed at the brunette, "the glimmer in your eyes is back" Draco mumbled the last part so that it was barely audible.

"Pardon" Harry asked tilting his head in confusion, some of his brown tresses finding their way into his vision.

"Nothing!" Draco rushed out, shaking his hands "Good night." and with that, the blond teen flipped in his bed -just about forgetting to cover himself with his blankets- facing away from Harry. Flicking out the lights Harry murmured out a good night of his own before drifting off to sleep.

**AN: So to start I'd like to say sorry for the short chapters I'm in a short chapters kind of mood (If that makes any sense) I will hopefully be lengthening the chapters but its not extremely likely so don't get your hopes up so then I can surprise you maybe… Anyways I'll be posting a glossary kind of thing that just clarifies anything that might confuse people. ALSO SORRY IF I SCREWED UP ANY OBVIOUS FACTS ABOUT HARRY POTTER I have a friend who's an expert but crappy with communications and BTW their in their 5-6 years ish (Im indecisive so its not exact) **


	3. Glossary thing I think

**Glossary thing for anybody who might be confused cause I know I would be **

**S**o its basically normal Hogwarts expect that the headmaster and mistress as well as the other professors have agreed to change the dormitory system. Every student will be a permanent roommate with another student from a _different _house. There is no changing who your with because that's too much work. The dorms are kind of like a boarding school/ university dorm room thing maybe (I'm not in university quite yet my brother was, I get vague ideas from books) but some may vary in size for random reasons such as where they placed or how they were built in that section of the school.  
The larger rooms can roughly fit Two double beds two small desks a small couch a dresser and/or closet and still have room to walk around freely.  
Smaller rooms can fit two double beds one desk a comfortable lounge/ chubby chair and dresser/closet thing and still have room to move.  
Rooms vary between these sizes (Draco and harry got the larger room cause Draco's a Malfoy)  
ALL rooms have either its own bathroom or share with the dorm beside them.

Umm… yeah If anyone is confused by my misleadingness feel free to ask about it


	4. different day in Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I still don't Harry Potter and never will, sorry for the weird update time (Reason at the end) , hope ya enjoy**

"Your alive!" Ron yelled joyously, embracing his confused friend.

"Why wouldn't I be" Harry asked confusion masking his face.

"We thought Draco killed you and left you for dead in a ditch somewhere!" The ginger exclaimed.

"Correction, he thought u were dead in a ditch I however thought you would have a mark on your face" Hermione spoke, her eyes closed pointer finger going up towards the sky, she looked as though she were reciting incantations alphabetically.

"Well there's no need to worry I'm still here" Harry smiled, motioning with his head to go, the trio set out for Hogsmeade.

About half way there Ron complained,

"Are you sure the books you're looking for aren't in the Library?"

"Positive" Hermione reassured him

"We can get you something while we're there" the girl offered.

"From any store I choose?" the ginger crossed his arms defiantly as he asked.

"Of course"

"Deal, and we better hurry up I'm getting cold" Ron smiled jogging ahead a few meters.

"Should have worn a better coat Weasley" Harry laughed jogging after his friend, closely followed by Hermione.

Walking out of the bookstore after what seemed like eternity Ron took in a gulp of the brisk air around them,

"Finally my turn" the ginger grinned running over to Honeydukes looking like a child on Christmas day.  
When Hermione and Harry found their ginger friend again he was staring longingly at a specifically large cauldron cake. Flicking his hand out he threw the cake up on top of his candy pile over flowing in his freckled arms.

Finally getting Ron out of the store the trio left, their money bags a tad lighter and their hands a tad fuller.

"Well that was a good day, yeah?" Ron smiled plopping a cocoball into his mouth.

"Yes I do say, with all the books I got, I'm quite content" Hermione smiled, suddenly her eyes enlarged, swirling around on her two friends exclaimed,

"We forgot to let Harry pick a store to go to!"

"I'm all right Hermione I've got candy to last me weeks" Harry smiled glad his friend still worried about him.

"You sure mate?" Ron added raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Truly" the brunette reassured his friends.

"Well I guess we better be headin' back" the other teen ended the conversation.

Back in the Gryffindor commons room Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting cross-legged bending over some homework they had forgot about, frantically trying to finish it before night fell when they had to return to their dorms.

At long last the trio finished up, heading back drowsily to their dorms. Harry had arrived at his doorway half asleep already, slipping in as quietly as he could, and tiptoed over to his drawer changing quickly into his pajamas. Just as he reached his bed a creak in the floorboards seemed to have woken the hazy Slytherin.

"Hmm, Harry? What are you doing out past dark?" The blond mumbled through sleep.

"Nothing go back to sleep" Harry replied too tired to think about much else, other than the fact that his bed was so tempting being so close to it.

"Fine…" Draco said as he drifting off back to sleep, closely followed by the brunette who fell beyond exhausted into bed.

Walking into the dining hall Harry found his friends quickly enough he sat down next to them lowly saying a good morning before digging into his breakfast.

In DADA it was another boring class with Professor Lupin gone, so only half paying attention Harry skimmed through the chapter they were supposed to be working on, took some notes and waited for the end for class.  
Heading out for some early quidditch practice Harry met up with fellow teammates Fred and George on his way to the change room.  
A quick pep talk from Wood and soon they were out on the field running through drills. About half way through their practice it had begun to pour, so ending early the Gryffindor team was finishing changing just as they ran into the Slytherin team.

"Scared of a little rain?" Malfoy taunted his usual smirk in place.

"No, why would you think that?" Fred questioned, his eyebrow raised daringly.

"Well you usually are just finishing by the time we get out, and yet here we are crossing paths in the change room." The blond replied as though stating the obvious.

"I didn't know we had a stalker, its nice to know you care, but really?" George chuckled somewhat triumphantly.

"I'm a little scared now, what if he tries something will you protect me dear brother?" Fred pouted at his twin jokingly

"Ha! Aren't I the younger twin shouldn't you be protecting me?" George pouted back a grin fighting to emerge on his face, Fred no better off.

"Then I shall protect us from the pervious stalker!" the elder twin declared puffing out his chest, just before bursting in to laughter. George following suit, and soon they were clutching each other just to stay up.

"Pft, hopeless" Draco mumbled with a role of his eyes.

"Not as hopeless as you" Harry winked.  
Stalking away Malfoy and his posy of quidditch teammates were heading over to the other side to change.

Leaving the locker room behind Harry met up with Ron and Hermione back in the commons room to chat mostly.

"I ran into Malfoy after quidditch practice" Harry offered into their talk about their day.

"How'd that go" Ron scoffed "I think I remember the twins saying something about that" the ginger added on as an after thought.

"Yeah, they really made a fool of Malfoy I'll tell ya that, made out to be some pervious stalker, they did" the brunette laughed as he told his friends what happened.

"All because he's observational," Hermione laughed as Harry finished.

"Yeah a good way to fix a bad encounter" Harry chuckled.

"Well I guess its getting late better head back to our dorms" Ron sighed looking out the window distantly.

"Before we leave any good nicknames for our new Slytherin stalker?" the brunette asked putting away the few things he brought.

"Uh... how about peeping pureblood?" Ron offered his eyebrows momentarily furrowed.

"Sounds bloody brilliant, I'll see you two tomorrow" Harry grinned walking back to his dorm thinking mischievously how he would use this new nickname.  
Arriving at his dorm with a goofy grin spread across his face Harry opened the door quite enthusiastically. "Evening" the brunette called out to his roommate ho was crouched over a schoolbook; a distressed look clouded his features.  
"Umm… you okay...?" Harry looked over at the blond who hadn't evened acknowledged his presence yet. Stepping closer Harry was swaying back and forth from his heels to toes as he waited for Malfoy to say something.

"No I'm far from okay, now leave me alone" the blond growled not bothering to look up he made a shooing motion with his hand as he read.  
Sitting down cross-legged Harry peered through Malfoy's slim fingers seeing roughly what looked like the title to a charms book.

"Charms?' the brunette almost giggled at the thought of Malfoy failing charms of all things, herbology Harry would have thought, but charms?

"Shut your filthy mouth Potter I never asked for your input now leave me alone I'm busy" Malfoy glared briefly before ignoring the brunette once more. But when harry didn't budge Draco looked up again anger evident on his pale face. "Potter I swear if you don't leave me alone I'll-

"I haven't done anything yet you're just taking it the wrong way, of course you would though since you are quite a peeping pureblood." Harry went on drawling out his words as though he were bored, a smirk hidden under his hand when he saw the look of complete horror cover the other's face at the "new" nickname.

"What the bloody hell did you just call me?" Malfoy fumed just about ready to hit the smiling boy in front of him.

"Peeping pureblood, cause you know the locker room episode really proves it" Harry said not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Why you little- just because I'm _observant_ don't mean I'm perverted. But of course you stupid Gryffindors wouldn't know anything about that since you just run head first into everything you do!" Draco practically screamed, quickly running his slender fingers through his light blond hair, Malfoy quickly regrouped and ignored Harry's entire existence in front of him.

Starting to feel restless Harry climbed on the bed, sat down beside Draco and began to read over the blonds' shoulder, which was on the summoning charm instructions.

"I can help" Harry offered innocently from behind.

"I don't want your help, anyone but yours" Draco muttered the last part.  
"Seriously though, to say sorry I guess for disrupting you from your studying" the brunette moved to sit directly beside the other.

"Like you're doing right now maybe?" Draco smirked when Potter didn't seem to have much to say back.

"Well, yeah, I guess so" the brunette mumbled embarrassed.

"Urg will you leave me alone after if I let you help me?" Draco glanced sideways at the other teen reluctantly.

"With pleasure" Harry smiled scotching closer so he could see better.

"Well for starters you'll need something to summon… maybe that book over there?" the brunette pointed over to one of his own schoolbooks.

"Alright uh… accio book of spells" Draco said waving his wand in a vague motion of how he was supposed to. The book briefly lifted up, moved slightly then dropped, causing another book to fall with it.

"Stupid how do you expect it to work like that, you have to be very precise and exaggerated until you become extremely good at it." Harry stated, remembering back to when Hermione had said something similar.  
Taking out his own wand harry moved the wooden stick around over exaggerating his actions in an attempt to get his point across.

"Fine, I get it make the motion obvious geez" Malfoy rolled his eyes before trying again; this time the book moved about 10 inches before wobbling down to the floor.

"That's better, but you have to stay focused, you start to think you're done when it begins to work so you don't see the spell through to the end" Harry explained carefully choosing his words.  
Draco made some unidentified sound of discontent, raising his wand again, but didn't utter the incantation. Getting impatient Harry raised his hand wrapping his fingers around Draco's as well as his wand he started moving their arms in proper motion for the spell.  
After a few times of the spell motions being repeated Harry muttered out, "Whenever you want you can say the spell, ya know"

Stumbling over his words for a couple seconds Draco's ears pinked as he sputtered out an "Accio!" the book moved unsteady through the air, forcing himself to focus on the book alone and not Potter or their touching hands. The book arrived above his lap it plopped down softly onto Draco who looked astounded that it had worked.

Hiding his smile quickly he mumbled, "See not so hard at all."

Harry replying with his own sly remark,

"Okay try it on your own."

"I will." Draco said defiantly, "Accio!" the book that had also fallen before began to wobble in the air hesitantly moving forward. After a little while and the book just about falling from the air it had made it successfully to the blonds' lap as well.

"Good job!" Harry smiled possibly over enthusiastically as well as sarcastically, Malfoy hit his arm half-heartedly at the supposed sarcasm.

"It wasn't that hard." He rolled his eyes.

"So what's next?" The brunette asked flipping through the pages of the book in Draco's hands.

"What do you mean 'what's next?' "

"I mean you can't possibly have everything perfect if you couldn't get the summoning charm." Harry arched his eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh… uh well there's this" the blond said searching through the pages for the mending charm.

"Well of course _you _would need help with the mending charm," the brunette chuckled as Malfoy glared sideways at him.

"Just help me Potter."

"As you wish."  
So as the pair crouched over the book and small broken things Harry helped Draco work through his struggles in Charms, and eventually close to midnight both boys were heading to bed for much needed rest.

**AN: Sorry I didn't update earlier I had a school project due and band stuff as well as my account being restricted from posting till just recently I made this one longer and hopefully cutesy to make up for it ^-^ **


	5. (Forgot what I was going to name this)

**Disclaimer: Sorry its been awhile so caught up in stuff mostly school and such, I've just come to the conclusion that the beginning of chapters will mostly start in the morning at breakfast I don't know why just me being weird, well hope ya enjoy!**

_"Yaaaaaaaawn "_morning" Harry mumbled searching for his glasses before groggily gathering his things for the day as he dressed. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Draco in a somewhat compromising position, stopping momentarily to watch the brunette stared dumbfounded as he watched the Slytherin bent over his bed, one leg sideways and the other bent so his butt was partially in the air. What he was doing the brunette had no idea but decided it was best to leave it alone, shuffling over to the bathroom Harry hoped that by the time he returned Draco wouldn't be where he was currently.

Peeking his head out from behind the door he sighed in relief, Draco was standing in front of his desk chair fiddling with his collar and tie. Now that Harry noticed it Draco always did those small absent-minded things like smoothing out his robes as though never satisfied with them, or taking out wrinkles from things even just random tidying of any sort. Watching Draco put on his cloak Harry spotted a ruffle in the blonds' shoulder, stepping closer to the other teen the brunette smoothed it out for Draco who turned his head a strange look on his face as he looked into Harry's emerald eyes that were wide with innocent intentions–his glasses making them look bigger. –

"What are you doing, Potter?" A blond eyebrow rose slowly and elegantly.

" Fixing a ruffle since you're so obsessed with perfection." Harry replied his own eyebrow raising questioningly daring Draco to challenge his intent.

"Well umm… I'm leaving now," Draco announced pushing past Harry the blond slammed the door behind me he had reached the other side of the room. Grabbing his books Harry himself headed out.

"It was really weird this morning," the brunette confessed to his friends who were somewhat worried by what "really weird" meant.

"Weird?' Ron asked doubtfully.

"Well I was getting my stuff and when I looked up there he was half falling off the other sided of the bed doing something, one leg out the other bent so half his butt was up and he seemed really focused on something but I just went to the bathroom had a shower changed and hopped he was looking normal again." The brunette finished a little anxious about his friends' thoughts.

"Does he ever do anything else strange or antic-y like that?" Hermione questioned her "thinking face" on.

"Well… he uh, he continuously adjusts his clothes and is always smoothing out wrinkles and stuff" Harry replied confused as to why it mattered.

"Have you ever thought he might like have OCD?" the girl inquired.

"No I think he just has weird antics like everyone else in the world has that _one _thing about them" Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Well it's just a thought" Hermione shrugged finishing her food.

Heading off to Potions the trio took their usual seats to the right across and a little to the front of where Draco and his poesy sat.  
After what seemed like eternity of Snape going on and on about Potions class finally ended, and they were first ones out the door. Harry and Ron waved goodbye to Hermione as they left for Divination, and she Arithmancy.

As they meandered to class Ron suddenly gasped spun around and sprinted back down the way they had come.

"Ron!?" The brunette called

I've got to go get something from 'mione!" he yelled back before disappearing down the hall. Shrugging his shoulders Harry continued to walk towards class.

Grumbling to himself Draco hurried to class annoyed that Pansy and Blaise had left him to be late alone. Growling in frustration the blond broke out into a run, skidding around the corner he ran right into another unsuspecting wizard.  
Crying out as the mysterious person landed on top of him Harry pushed at the body above him weakly.  
About ready to strangle the dimwit below him Draco pushed himself up to see who he had crashed into.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy?"

"Potter why are you here?" the blond questioned irritably.

"Why can't I be?" Harry raised an eyebrow daringly.

"Because classes have started"

"Well I _would_ be in class if for say you weren't on top of me." The brunette shot back.

"Not my fault you can't move out of the way." Draco glared. Picking himself up he hesitantly held out a hand for Potter to take, which he did but not without wariness.

"So what class are you heading to?" Harry asked almost apprehensively.

"Transfiguration, you?" the blond replied back simply.

"Divination"

"Ha! Ms. Trelawney is probably going on about how you're dead somewhere" Malfoy quirked a smile.

"I feel no need to go to class anymore" Draco chuckled briefly at this.

"Seriously I'm gonna head back to the commons room… uh Transfiguration's kinda on the way, yeah?" Potter smiled awkwardly scratching his neck as he offered basically to walk Draco to class.

"Yeah is on the way, kind of"

The odd pair had reached a point were Transfiguration was one and the Gryffindor commons room the other.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you later?" Malfoy said as he began to walk away.

"Uh wait, doyouwanttocometothecommonsroomwithme?" Potter scrambled out clumsily.

"Um, okay? I think." Malfoy said turning around.

"Okay, uh this way' the brunette pointed.

"Well no shit Sherlock I thought it was this way." The blond replied sarcastically pointing in the opposite direction.

"Well sorry for being polite"

"Apology not accepted." Draco smirked

"Whatever"

Arriving at the fat lady portrait Harry shooed Draco away so that he could whisper the password without having a Slytherin over hearing. Once inside the two had the room to themselves. Sitting down on one of the many couches Harry offered Draco –who looked somewhat uncomfortable – a seat.

**AN: I know I'm sorry its Late very late and probably short I've been lazy, had writers block, caught up in school, should really be doing homework but I'm not oh well yolo Again sorry hope this chapie isn't a complete fail!**


End file.
